


[83line/澈特] 8点零3分

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 重生澈 x 抑鬱特雙向暗戀 有虐 he重生梗
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

(上)

7月10日

金希澈的家

金希澈冲进厨房, 打开冰箱拿出一瓶水大口的喝了二口, 转身把刚刚收到的礼物放在了地上的礼物堆上, 地上的礼物已经堆成了一座小山.

承蒙大家的厚爱, 每年的生日他都会收到很多不同人和品牌送给他的礼物和庆生的邀约, 他对每一份礼物都心存感恩, 却从来都婉拒掉所有的邀约, 只为了赴那一个人的约...

是什么时候开始的呢?是从五年前的那年生日开始, 从他意识到自己爱上他家队长朴正洙的那一年生日开始.

五年前, 向来众多聚会的金希澈, 史无前例地在生日正日当天推掉了所有的邀约, 在家里换来换去, 最终还是穿着最日常的红色运动服, 在晚餐时间敲开了他亲古的家门.

可怜丐丐地挂在朴正洙的身上, 假装着生日也没有人陪也没有饭吃地嚷着要朴正洙给他下厨, 面前的人一如既往地被自己逗笑着, 扬起嘴角的梨窝, 由着金希澈继续挂在他身后, 在厨房里就开始忙里忙外地给金希澈煮东西吃.

之后的每一年, 金希澈依然会在7月10日那天晚上准时敲开朴正洙的家门, 第二年的时候, 打开门的朴正洙一脸惊讶, 脸上是还未来得及卸掉的妆容.

金希澈依样画葫芦, 直接挂在朴正洙的身上, 左一句撒娇右一句哥, 朴正洙还是马上就被逗笑了, 可惜家里没有多少食材, 朴正洙只能用冷饭和鸡蛋给金希澈煮了个蛋炒饭, 可金希澈还是扬起了大大的笑容成功击退了朴正洙的愧疚.

之后那三年, 朴正洙都会预先空出7月10日那天晚上的行程, 当金希澈敲开家门时, 桌面上早就备好了饭菜, 开门迎接他的朴正洙手上甚至捧了个蛋糕.

金希澈不敢去想朴正洙是为了什么才为他准备了这一切, 他没有勇气去获取那个早已呼之欲出的答案, 他不怕影响自己, 也不怕朴正洙不爱他, 只怕自己没有足够能力去护朴正洙周全.

偶尔, 当夜栏人静时, 金希澈会梦到朴正洙穿着当年在军队医院的患者服装, 一脸泪痕地向他挥手道别, 不管金希澈怎么用力呼叫, 怎么努力想要伸手去抓, 朴正洙最终仍然会逐渐消失在他面前.

每一次从睡梦中惊醒, 金希澈都无比恐惧, 伸手擦掉额角的冷汗和脸颊上的眼泪, 掏出手机, 急躁地把屏幕点亮, 却又每次都只能看着屏幕直到屏幕再次暗掉, 然后重新盖上被子强迫自己别再牺牲本就不多的睡眠时间去想那些早已过去的事.

每年的7月10日, 就象是金希澈对自己一年一度的特赦一样, 允许自己凭借生日的幌子对朴正洙进行无底线的撒娇和耍赖.

「叮」

手机传来的信息提示音唤回了金希澈的思绪, 拿起手机一看, 是他正赶着要去见的人传来的信息, 停下了正要去按电梯的动作, 划开手机把信息点开.

「希澈啊!生日快乐啊!希澈以后都要健康, 要一直开心, 要幸福!一定一定要永远幸福...今天我胃有点不舒服, 今年就不陪你了...希澈啊....对不起...真的对不起...」

手机屏幕上角显示着7:30分的时间, 金希澈盯着屏幕, 硬生生盯到时间跳到了7:31分, 才低落地叹了口气转身返回自己的公寓.

为了能和朴正洙一起过生日, 他早已推掉所有的邀约, 如今看来是只能自己渡过了, 手碰上手把的那一刻又悄悄放了下来, 转身往朴正洙的家走去.

朴正洙不舒服也不代表他不能去啊!今天可是他的生日耶, 不见到朴正洙他的生日就不完满了, 朴正洙这个人待谁都好, 就是不会照顾自己, 也不知道有没有好好吃东西, 药也不知道有没有好好吃...不行!得去看看!

金希澈向来说做就做, 转身下了楼, 小跑着赶在药店关门前一刻冲进店内, 也不知道朴正洙是怎么个不舒服法, 索性买了好几款不同的胃药, 又跑去隔壁的韩食店买了二碗清粥.

他现在虽然不再和朴正洙住在同一个小区了, 但他住的地方也没有离多远, 徒步走过去也就十来分钟, 金希澈心急, 一路小跑着, 没多久就来到了朴正洙的小区了, 掏出手机看了眼时间, 7:55分, 刚想把手机放回兜里, 手机却碰巧地来了信息, 是朴正洙又一次传来了信息, 金希澈扬起了大大的酒窝, 伸出手指划开了手机.

「希澈啊...我的亲古啊...对不起...抱歉让你在生日这一天经历这样的事情...可我真的好想最后再任性一次, 好想让这一切能发生在一个与你相关的日子里...金希澈...我喜欢你...正确来说是我爱你...在很久以前, 就已经爱上了你...我本来以为, 你不爱我也没关系, 就算希澈你会谈恋爱会结婚生子也没关系...可原来我也是个贪心的人...不知道什么时候开始, 我不再满足于和你一年一次的相约, 不知道从什么时候开始, 我希望我能天天见到你, 我想每天都能看到你对我撒娇要我为你下厨...对不起!原来一个人真的会撑不下去的...我真的好累了...再见了我的亲古...再见了我一直偷偷放在心尖上的你...再见了金希澈...」

前方忽然传来了重物堕落的声音, 在人烟稀少的小区里格外刺耳, 金希澈抬头看向了远方的地上,漆黑的夜里只能看得见模糊的一团, 不安的感觉从四方八面传来, 金希澈越过马路慢慢走近地上的那一团.

地上那一团被附近的邻里围在了中间, 熟悉的名字不停从那些人的口中吐出, 金希澈下意识地笑着摇了摇头, 麻痺感从尾椎处迅速地往上爬, 血液象是凝固在了血管里一样, 心脏在那一刻彷彿停止了跳动, 双脚几乎迈不出下一步.

地上的人轮廓渐渐清晰, 再也拿不稳手上的物品, 清粥洒满了一地, 和打碎了的药瓶混在一起, 跌跌撞撞地把面前的人推开, 双脚无力地跌跪在那人的身边, 温柔至极地把倒在血泊里的人搂进怀里.

朴正洙早已失去生命的迹象, 上半身穿着金希澈最喜欢的红色上衣, 下半身的白色西裤染上了鲜血, 格外刺眼, 金希澈看了眼自己身上同样被鲜血沾染上的白色运动服, 这辈子, 大概从未如此讨厌过红色.

金希澈看着怀里失去意识的朴正洙, 神情温柔的眼眶涌出泪水, 金希澈瞪大了双眼始终未肯眨一下眼, 他想再看二眼, 他想看看怀里的人是不是下一秒就会醒过来嘲笑他被作弄了, 他保证一定不会生气的, 所以...朴正洙...你是不是可以醒过来了?

金希澈终究还是忍不住抱紧着朴正洙冰冷的躯体抽搐, 颤抖着放声痛哭了起来, 哭得撕心裂肺的人最终哭得缺氧, 慢慢地往一旁倒了过去.

身后传来了医护人员的脚步声, 不愿被人拆散开, 金希澈使出最后一点力把朴正洙抱紧, 他知道朴正洙救不回来了...那么就连同他的心脏一起带走吧, 毕竟也一样再也救不回来了.

金希澈再也没有机会知道的是, 早在那个夜里, 早在那个穿着花衬衫招摇的身影出现在军队医院的那晚, 早在那双温暖的手抚上自己脸颊的那一刻, 朴正洙本该从此麻痺的心因此再次活泼鲜明地跳动了起来, 自此, 金希澈就是朴正洙活下去唯一的希望....

金希澈失去意识的那一刻, 屏幕亮起, 时间显示为, 8:03分...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

(下)

朴正洙倒在血泊里的样子闪过脑海, 与梦中一脸泪痕与他道别的朴正洙渐渐重叠, 金希澈猛地睁开双眼, 擦了擦额角的冷汗, 迷茫地看了眼四周.

他怎么会在这儿?他在电梯口做什么?他身上的运动服依旧洁白没有半点血迹, 所以刚刚的一切都是梦吗?

「叮」

手机再次传来信息, 屏幕上显示着朴正洙的号码, 他的心这才着了地, 却在看到信息内容的下一秒彻底愣住了, 信息内容完全一样, 连标点符号都一模一样, 屏幕上角赫然地显示着同样的日期和时间, 2020年7月10日晚上7:30分..

金希澈被搞得糊里糊涂的, 想要打给朴正洙却始终显示为忙音, 金希澈急得直跺脚, 索性转身往朴正洙的家里赶, 心急如焚地盯着一路往下掉的楼层数字, 升降机却在即将抵达地面时猛地摇晃了一下, 金希澈急忙按下升降机里的求救按钮, 保安告诉他已经通知维修人员过来了, 金希澈气急败坏地捶了一下大腿, 掏出手机又拨给了朴正洙, 依然是忙音, 屏幕显示的时间为, 7:35分....

维修人员很快就来到了, 但金希澈的时间已经被秏了不少, 等电梯门被打开的时候, 手机屏幕上的时间已经跳到了7:45分, 金希澈顾不上任何的形象和礼仪, 推开面前的维修人员和保安拼了命地往朴正洙的小区跑, 可当他赶到时, 却还是只能眼睁睁地看着朴正洙瘦弱的身影从楼顶一跃而下.

心脏的血再一次被抽干, 他再一次跌跪在朴正洙的身边, 再次把冰冷的躯体拥在怀里, 他又一次哭得撕心裂肺, 他搞不懂现在到底在发生什么, 如果刚刚的是梦的话, 那现在这个一定也是吧...可为什么他的心还是那么疼, 他疼得几乎不能说话, 疼得象是被掏空了心脏.

他又一次哭晕了过来, 身后再次传来了医护人员的脚步声, 他抱紧朴正洙的身体, 嘴角微微上扬, 他是不是可以梦醒了?是不是醒来就能见到朴正洙了?

朴正洙倒在血泊里的样子再次闪过脑海, 又一次与梦中一脸泪痕的朴正洙渐渐重叠, 金希澈猛地睁开双眼, 急忙地看了眼四周, 一样的地方, 一样的时间, 还有朴正洙再次传来的信息.

似乎他被困在一个死胡同里了, 被困在一个必须一而再再而三地亲眼目睹朴正洙自杀的循环里, 他也搞不懂这到底是上天给他的恩赐还是惩罚, 但至少, 他能尝试去把朴正洙救回来啊, 至少朴正洙还在...如果他真的没办法把朴正洙救回来的话, 那么那怕是只能在这个胡同里被困一辈子他也愿意....至少...还能再抱抱他不是吗?

金希澈转身再一次下了楼, 舍弃了电梯的他, 这一次成功地避过了电梯的故障, 却在路上被成群的高中生围着讨合照秏掉了不少时间, 赶到的时侯只能再一次抚着冰冷的人失声痛哭, 就算知道这是一个循环, 可还是没能阻止那股象是被千根针刺进心脏的疼痛感...

一次又一次, 金希澈循环着尝试了超过十次, 每次不是被狗咬着裤管不放, 就是被倒下的大树逼得只能绕道而行, 不管金希澈怎么跑, 却始终没能赶得及阻止朴正洙从楼顶跳下来.

一次次的锥心刺骨使得金希澈疲惫不堪, 每次心脏都象是被剥掉一层皮肉那样的疼痛, 脚上传来的痛楚也愈来愈不容他忽视, 可他不能放弃, 他想让朴正洙知道他有多爱他, 他想把过去因为怯懦而迟迟未能说出口的爱意倾盆托出, 他想告诉那个向来脆弱却总是喜欢装作强大的人他永远不会只剩下自己一个人.

万幸的是, 这次路上再无阻碍, 他拚尽全力向朴正洙的小区飞奔, 可他左腿上的旧患隐隐作痛, 让他奔跑的姿势都带了点狼狈.

还要再拐三个弯才到, 金希澈边跑边掏出手机, 7:53分, 难道又要来不及了吗?是不是不管他怎么努力都不可能阻止朴正洙离他而去?

泪水蓄满了满个眼眶, 视野被泪水遮挡, 面前的路变得模糊不清, 金希澈伸手想把眼泪抹干, 奔跑着的姿态不好擦泪, 指尖划破鼻梁传来隐隐的痛楚, 脑海中却忽然灵光一闪.

掏出手机点开和朴正洙的对话框, 颤抖着双手把一句我喜欢你传了出去, 怕不够力量又再传了一句我爱你过去.

如果每一次的这个时间点, 他都会收到朴正洙传来的信息的话, 那他一定也正拿着手机, 就赌一把, 只要能把朴正洙拖住就好了....只要再给他二分钟就够了....握紧手机再次向前加速, 果然他赌对了, 地上什么都没有, 熟悉的身影仍然在楼顶...

「朴正洙我喜欢你!」深呼一口气, 用尽全身的力气对着楼顶的那人大喊, 吶喊声在宁静的小区里格外响亮, 楼顶上的那人愣住了, 可漆黑的夜里金希澈无法看清朴正洙现在的表情.

「朴正洙!等我!」金希澈在地上的身影很小, 声音传到朴正洙的耳朵时已经只剩下很微弱的声量了, 可朴正洙似乎还是感受到了金希澈的焦急和悲伤.

朴正洙看了看自己手机屏幕上仍然未来得及发送出去的信息, 顶楼的大门被急切地推开, 朴正洙缓缓转了身, 金希澈喘着气满额都是汗的样子就在他眼前.

朴正洙忍不住皱了一下眉, 他不明白此时的金希澈为何浑身都在微微发抖, 下一秒, 金希澈上前把他扯进怀里, 力度之大几乎让他难以呼吸, 金希澈把他的腰抱得很紧, 棉质的红色上衣被摺出了好几道摺痕, 金希澈的额头抵在了他的肩膀上, 布料迅速被濡湿, 朴正洙被面前人的模样惹得一阵心疼, 只能伸出手轻轻在金希澈的后背上一下一下地拍着.

「希澈啊...怎么还哭成这样了呢?这是你的生...」话还没说完就被金希澈突如其来的吻堵住了, 金希澈扣住他腰的手扣得凶狠, 吻住他嘴唇的力度更是凶狠, 牙排被急切地撬开, 金希澈半啃半咬地几乎快把他所有的氧气都吸走, 他忍不住轻拍金希澈的胸口, 金希澈这才舍得放开他, 朴正洙急忙张开口大口的呼吸着.

「朴正洙....我喜欢你...准确来说是我爱你!你能不能跟我在一起?可不可以以后每天都煮东西给我吃?我想从现在, 一直到我们七十岁八十岁, 一直一直到我们离开这个世界的那一天...我都想每天醒来就能看到你...我想和你去看这个世界的每一个角落....朴正洙...我不能失去你...你能不能就一直陪着我?」金希澈努力扯着微笑, 可酒窝上的泪光刺痛了朴正洙的心.

朴正洙伸手把金希澈脸颊上的泪痕擦掉, 忽然想起金希澈以前在演唱会上也曾经说过他总是眼睛在哭但嘴巴在微笑, 那金希澈那时候是不是也像他现在一样心痛?

「希澈啊...那从现在开始...我就赖上你了...甩也甩不掉的喔...」朴正洙微微一笑, 踮起了脚在金希澈的酒窝上轻轻印上一吻.

金希澈破涕为笑, 重新搂上朴正洙的腰, 低头吻了上去, 朴正洙双手环住金希澈的脖子, 这一次, 他们吻得漫长吻得细腻, 从现在开始, 他们之间心意互通, 他们有足够的时间慢慢去享受他们之间的每一个吻...

口袋中的手机屏幕亮起, 显示的时间为, 2020年7月10日晚上8点04分....

END


End file.
